


10 Year Plan

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: Some of Us Are Human [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Angst, Demon Deals, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Stiles, Lydia is Perfect, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, no happy ending friends, violence near the end, we shall be suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Stiles has 10 years left. What happens now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I promised a sequel. My friends I promise there is more written, but I'm handwritting it in class, so it's a bit slower coming. This is just a natural break in the text so I'll make this a chaptered fic.

As predicted, the how’s and why’s of Allison’s return were ignored in favour of just being happy that she was back. Whatever budding romance Scott and Kira had been having was immediately shut down as Scott regained his obsession with the huntress.

Kira didn’t seem too put out, so that was good.

And while the pack seemed content to just let it be and make up for lost time, Deaton was another story. The pack had immediately taken her to the druid after Stiles had revealed that he’d ‘found’ her in the woods on a late night walk, to make sure that she was okay. Deaton had taken one look at the huntress and then he’d immediately sent Stiles a look.

It clearly stated that he didn’t believe Stiles’ bullshit excuse for a second. He knew. He knew what Stiles had done.

Deaton cleared her, but asked Stiles to stay behind for a bit. Scott simply beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Meet us at my place when you’re done.” He grinned before leaving with the rest of his pack, his arm around Allison’s waist.

That was the first thing Scott had said to him since the nogistune.

H watched them go for a moment, before dropping his happy facade. (He was still incredibly happy to have Allison back, but he couldn’t help but envy her for her easy acceptance into the pack. Stiles had only been invited back as an afterthought. And he couldn’t help but be a bit bitter about the fact that he was going to hell in 10 years.)

It hurt.

His shoulders slumped as he curled in n himself slightly. He let his overgrown hair flop into his eyes, and the bags under his eyes seemed to darken slightly. He looked exhausted; run dry. He smiled bitterly up at Deaton. “So you know,” he rasped quietly. Deaton stared at him seriously.

“How long do you have?”

Stiles smiled softly, his eyes crinkling up so that they were closed. “10 years.” He whispered, knowing full well that Deaton would hear him. “Don’t tell anyone. You’re the only one who knows.” Deaton frowned at him knowingly.

“Chris Argent is not a fool. He’ll know something’s wrong, Stiles. You won’t be able to fool everyone forever.” He said, staring seriously at the teen in front of him.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” He murmured, avoiding the druid’s pitying gaze. “I need to get going okay? I have the pack… I’ll be fine, really!” he insisted, beginning to shuffle towards the door.

Deaton let him leave without further fuss.

 

* * *

 

Looking back on it, he probably should have been more concerned with how Chris Argent was going to deal with his daughter’s return to the world of the living. He’d just been so high off being accepted back into the pack that he forgot all about it.

That is until one day he was cornered by the hunter after school. Stiles had quit the lacrosse team – and everyone else was at practice – Lydia and Allison were just there to support the rest of the pack – so he was alone after school. Well unless he chose to go watch the boys practice along with Allison and Lydia, but that’s beside the point.

The point was, he was alone with an angry hunter who’d decided to take up Derek’s favourite pastime of slamming Stiles – skinny, defenseless Stiles – into walls. He groaned as his back connected with the brick outer wall behind the school. “Geez, Mr. A. What the hell? I’m fragile!” he winced.

The hunter glared at him, very reminiscent of the ol’ sourwolf. “What. Did. You. Do.” Chris growled, staring into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles’ eyes widened comically in response.

“Okay, first of all, I had no idea that humans could actually master the animalistic growl,” Chris’ angry gaze turned annoyed real fast at that comment, and the next one really didn’t help matters any further. “Second, you need to start punctuating your questions. And third, I really have no idea what you’re talking about!” he claimed, knowing full-well his lie was highly unconvincing.

“I know you did something. Allison was dead, and you were the one who found her _alive_. You know what happened!” the hunter practically yelled as he shook the teen in front of him. Stiles squirmed under the intense gaze that the elder Argent was aiming at him as he tried to think about how he was supposed to respond to any of this.

“Do you know where it was that I ‘found’ her??” he mumbled, knowing that the audible air quotations did not fly over Chris’ head. Chris frowned, trying to remember where it was and why that would be important. Then, a look of realization crept over his features as he stared at the teen in disbelief.

“It was at a crossroads. You made a deal.” He gasped. Stiles looked down, doing his best to avoid meeting Chris’ eyes. Chris look of awe shifted to one of pity and understanding as he fully realized just what the young man in front of him had sacrificed for his daughter.

“Thank you.”

He slowly placed Stiles back onto the ground, letting go of his collar reluctantly. “Don’t waste your time here.” He said instead of an apology. It was said so quietly that if Stiles had not been literally 15cm away from the older man he wouldn’t have heard it at all. Instead of saying anything in response, he simply nodded and turned on his heel, making his way towards the back field where lacrosse practice was going on.

He spent the rest of the night thinking about what Chris said. Maybe he would try out for the team again next year. Maybe he’d be able to make it to first string for his senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time actually putting a picture in so we'll see how that goes...

That summer was certainly a very busy. In those two months alone, there had been 5 separate supernatural issues. What the heck? Their lives, man. During that time, Stiles had pretty much given up on his old 10 year plan (and wasn’t that a little ironic) in favour of a new, more fast paced goal oriented 10 year plan.

It was basically just a list of things he was going to accomplish within the next 10 years. Scott calls it a bucket list, but Stiles prefers to call it his ‘new’ 10 year plan. It was like a morbid inside joke that only he understood. It was also somewhat entertaining to see Chris flinch every time that he mentions his 10 year ‘things to do before I die’ list.

He would inevitably go to hell; he was feeling a bit vindictive. Sue him.

His list of things right now mostly consisted of things that he wanted to do or have done before he graduated high school because if he can survive demonic possession, then he was going to graduate high school.

  * Impress Mr. Harris with an on topic essay
  * Make it to first string on the lacrosse team
  * Ask Lydia to go to prom
  * Enjoy prom anyways
  * Graduate as 2nd (because Lydia will obviously be first)
  * Get into a good university
  * Get my dad to go on a date with Ms. McCall



It was a pretty basic list of things to do, but a lot of these things were pretty impressive for “skinny, defenseless Stiles.” And he was pretty happy with it; and they were actually achievable too!

As soon as Scot had found out about his new 0 year plan, he’d immediately made it his goal to help Stiles accomplish his more achievable goals. Citing the fact that life was short – he’d learned that with Allison – and that Stiles deserved to be happy before it could be taken from him.

Scott became a lot clingier after that.

It didn’t really help that Allison was dragged into helping him either. Scott had taken one look at the bullet point “make it to first string on the lacrosse team” and had immediately decided that he would help train Stiles. (He still found it hilarious that Scott hadn’t even mentioned the whole parents dating thing – after that one parent trap incident when they were 11 Scott had decided that he would leave the planning on that front to Stiles.) He argued that since Stiles had helped him train when he’d first received his wolfy powers, it was his job to make sure that Stiles achieved his own goals sports wise.

Allison was just dragged along for the ride – at least at first. She’d taken a single look at his bucket list before clicking her tongue and pulling out a pink pen and began writing on the slightly crumpled piece of paper.

  * Train with Allison and become a hunter
  * Become Scott’s emissary
  * Get a significant other



Stiles frowned at the additions, but he didn’t complain. Scott practically beamed at his resurrected mate. He was very glad that Allison was supporting Stiles and his goals. After that, Scott and Allison dragged him out to the woods or to Deaton’s or even to the Argent house, to train as a hunter and for lacrosse. By the end of the summer he’d been whipped into shape and could even give Allison a run for her money.

Stiles had been very surprised by their involvement in his life at first – Scott had been pulling away from him for a while now, and he’d never been very close with Allison – but it was nice, and he quickly grew used to it. But it was the last day before school started that readily solidified his newfound friendship with Allison.

While she seemed awfully eager to turn _him_ – still skinny, still flaily, although no longer defenseless – into a capable hunter, she’d also apparently taken an interest in some of his other goals. Specifically “ask Lydia to go to prom” and her own addition, “get a significant other.” Since Stiles had been at least partially responsible for her and Scott getting back together, she claimed it was her duty to make sure Scott’s best friend got his own happy ending. When Stiles pointed out that he hadn’t done anything to deserve her help, she had leveled him with a blank stare.

“I know you had something to do with my return to the world of living. That’s not even taking into account the amount of times you’ve saved both my and Scott’s – heck the entire pack’s – asses over the past year alone.” She’d said sincerely. Then she’d proceeded to drag him away from where he’d been holing himself up in his house in preparation for school, and to her car, claiming she was kidnapping him for the day. He was tempted to crack a joke about how this wasn’t even the first time that he’d been kidnapped by an Argent.

However, that wasn’t necessarily a tasteful joke and as Martin Freeman’s John Watson would say: a bit not good.

So he kept silent while Allison drove them out of Beacon Hills. He remained as quiet as a teen with ADHD can. Well until they came to a stop in front of a mall in the next town over. “Ok, what is this?” he asked suddenly as he dug in his heels when Allison tried to drag him _into_ the mall. Allison stared at him for a second before rolling her eyes.

“Well you want to impress Lydia – or another girl or guy! – right?” she asked rhetorically. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that since you’re hair’s grown out, you’ve been receiving a lot more attention. People are actually beginning to notice that you’re hot. You’ve gained some muscle mass over the summer too; why not show it off with some better fitting clothes?”

Stiles frowned. Sure he knew he wasn’t _ugly_ but he wasn’t actually good looking either. He was skinny, pale and covered in moles. Not exactly the hottest thing ever. Really who’d be attracted to him? He would have voiced his complaints but Allison was wearing her determined face, and he knew that there was no getting out of this without tears and bloodshed. It was safer to just agree.

And so that started the longest shopping trip of his life. He was on a budget (a pretty small one too) and that caused Allison to be even more picky than she would have been. Their situation didn’t exactly allow much flexibility in choice. He need to be able to move freely and have plenty of extra clothes. But according to Allison, he also needs to be concerned about how he looked. He thought that as ridiculous because he usually ends up covered in blood anyway, but Allison insisted.

A full 8 hours later they returned to Beacon Hills with only 3 bags full of clothes that were way tighter than anything he’d ever bought for himself. However, it was similar enough to his own style that it shouldn’t raise any eyebrows, but it was still flexible enough for him that he could replace it if necessary. Allison had been incredibly proud of herself and had proudly proclaimed that he’d be able to get Lydia’s attention.

Lies.

At this point he was just glad that he was Lydia’s friend. She had ignored his existence for 10 long years and he was now happily in the friend zone. Most guys would be unhappy with that position, however, Stiles was just happy to be around her. He may claim that he’s over her and no longer head over heels for her, but the wolves all know it’s a lie. He’d thought Allison had believed him but apparently his new 10 ear plan tipped her off that he wasn’t as happy as he claimed he was only being Lydia’s friend.

And that little fact is the thing that caused him to actually were the clothes that Allison made him buy. It wasn’t that big of a difference in his opinion. Sure, these jeans made his ass look phenomenal and the shirt really showed off the fact that he was no longer skinny and defenseless even if he was still pale; but he looked pretty hipster and he really wasn’t sure that would work for him. When he’d arrived at school and walked toward Scott and Allison – who were waiting for him to join them before they join the rest of the pack – Allison had taken one look at him before digging around in her bag and shoved something small, black and plastic in his hands. He frowned at them until he realized they were plastic glasses frames.

He shrugged and placed the glasses framed on his face before turning to look at the couple expectantly. Scott’s jaw was dropped as he stared at Stiles and Allison just looked smug. “Keep the glasses, leave a couple buttons undone, sling your bag over one shoulder and you’re golden!” she grinned. He rolled his eyes but agreed anyways. If Scott’s reaction was anything to go by, then he at least looked somewhat attractive.

Or really stupid. But Stiles preferred to think that it was because he looked at least a _bit_ attractive.

 “Let’s just go,” he grumbled, ducking his head and walking towards the school. Upon entering the school, he expected to be ridiculed, or at the very least be completely ignored as usual. Yeah that didn’t happen. Instead, the usual dull roar of conversation came to a rather sudden halt as Stiles began to walk down the hall and towards where the pack was standing. Stiles fought the very strong urge to blush as he tried not to speed walk towards his friends. Allison walked leisurely behind him, tugging Scott along with a smug smirk on her face.

The pack themselves were also a sight to see. Ethan and Isaac were both openly gaping at Stiles and Lydia didn’t seem that much better, although she hid it well. Her eyes were widened in shock as she looked up and down his form. This time he blushed heavily under his long term crush’s scrutinizing gaze Danny just raised an eyebrow at him before mouthing the word ‘twink’ at him. Kira wasn’t even looking at him and was instead looking through her bag. “I know I look ridiculous, but it’s not my fault I swear. I blame Allison.” He said in a rush as he came to a stop in front of the 5.

“Well I can certainly say you’re attractive to gay guys Stilinski. You have a nice ass.” Danny said before whistling appreciatively. Now Stiles just looked like a tomato with hipster glasses. This exchange had apparently given Lydia enough time to compose herself because by the time Stiles got his blush under control she looked completely unruffled as if everything was normal.

“Thanks a lot Allison. Now everyone will be staring at him all day.” She snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder in her usual haughty manner. Stiles resisted the urge to pout. Of course Lydia would just be annoyed with how he dressed. Typical.

Stiles of course, remained completely oblivious to the fact that she was only annoyed because she was jealous.

There was an awkward silence before Scott broke it. “So we have lacrosse tryouts today…” he offered as a rather horrible subject change. Danny – although he rolled his eyes – jumped at the chance to change the stiff atmosphere.

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous! I can’t believe coach is placing tryouts on our first day back. He insists we need to get an early start if we want to be the best or something.  And coach knows his players, but he still insists on regular try outs and placement tests.” Danny scoffed. “I’ve been playing first string since first year. But I suppose it _is_ humbling to know that you can be replaced by anyone at any time.” He admitted. Scott nodded in agreement with him.

“On the bright side, Greenburg still hasn’t been put on first string.” Isaac offered. Ethan rolled his eyes at the comment but nodded in agreement anyways.

“Hey!” Stiles squawked indignantly. “I still haven’t made it to the first string. I literally played a minute out of my two years!” he exclaimed. Kira snickered at his indignant expression, but tried t hide it behind her hand. Scott grinned and slung an arm around Stiles’ shoulder affectionately.

“Well that’s all going to change this year! With all the practice you’ve done over the summer, you’ll make it to first string for sure!” Luckily, Stiles was saved from having to either respond or hear a response, but the warning bell. They all immediately scrambled to get to their classes, none of them eager for a detention on their first day back.


	3. Chapter 3

The day pretty much flew by after that; Stiles was so nervous to try. It’d been a while since Finstock had seen him play (that one game in sophomore year actually) and he would be trying for first string. Sure Scott and Allison had seen him attempt at playing, but their encouraging words didn’t really mean much because they were his friends so they had to say he was good. It was sort of a requirement. But there’s no way he could have improved so much over the course of two months. He was god for one game, but other than that he was pretty average.

Coach would probably just stick him back on second string.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he knew that ever since Scott was bitten, he’d been an afterthought. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it either. Ever since his mom had died, his father had fallen into the unfortunate habit of ‘work first, Sties after’ and occasionally alcohol would get thrown into the mix. But Stiles was used to being the adult of the house, so it was fine. And then he’d become friends with Scott and got overlooked again. Scott was like a human puppy, and with his strong moral compass, you either loved him or hated him.

Stiles really didn’t know which group he was part of anymore.

The nogistune may have been horrible, but it fed off of his long buried resentment. He’d hated the police department for keeping his father away from him (he even indirectly hated his father for choosing his work over him). He hated the hospital for being unable to save his mother. He hated Allison for taking his only friend away, and he hated weres for wrecking his normal life. He was quite the ball of resentment and misery; no wonder the nogistune chose him.

But yeah, Scott could be a self-centered, self-righteous bastard sometimes (Cough*All the time*cough). Case in point; the Gerard incident. That was definitely NOT one of Scott’s best moments. So everyone loved Scott and barely tolerated Stiles on a good day. But that was fine. He had Scott. Now… well he was fine. If Finstock stuck him on second string that was fine. It wouldn’t exactly be a surprise.

He didn’t actually need to accomplish _all_ of his goals. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he was no werewolf. At least he was better than Greenburg, so he could find solace in that.

He really wasn’t expecting this year’s tryouts to have all that much fanfare, so when he stepped off the field after the tryout he was reasonably surprised by the presence of the entire pack. Allison beamed at him and pulled him into an embrace after kissing Scott (they’d gone back to being disgustingly sweet; it was adorable). You did really well! I’m sure you’ll make it to first string!” she grinned happily. As soon as she had released him, Scott pulled him into an equally tight embrace.

“You’ve certainly stopped flailing!” he laughed. All of the other guys that were on the lacrosse (first string of course because they had werewolf mojo) all gathered around him and clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his newfound skills. Kira and Lydia walked up together from the bleachers, having taken longer than Allison because she ran while they took their time and walked.

“Yes, you were certainly a lot more graceful Stiles.” Lydia remarked flippantly. “You did well.” The she flipped her hair and sniffed haughtily. Kira smiled softly and offered a simple thumbs up. Stiles smiled in thanks at her, then rolled his eyes at Lydia.

“Gee thanks, you make a guy swoon.” He said snarkily. She smirked at him but didn’t say anything further. “Well, we won’t find out the results until tomorrow at the very earliest… So does anyone want to go get some curly fries?” he asked cheekily. Everyone burst to laughing while Scott groaned at his antics.

“Typical Stiles, always thinking about curly fries.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles arrived at school the next day without much fanfare. Of course, he’d immediately gone to the announcement board to check the lacrosse lineup, but he likes to pretend it was a leisurely stroll and not an ‘I need to use the bathroom’ speed walk. He, as expected, trips. But at least it was only once – despite the fact that he was now an accomplished hunter, he was still incredibly clumsy. Smooth Stiles. When he finally made it to the board he was slightly winded and surprisingly tired. Really… he was a hunter – he runs with wolves, for god’s sake – and he played (plays?) lacrosse. He shouldn’t be tired from a simple speed walk down a school hallway.

Anyway, he quickly scanned the list of names for anything familiar, skipping over any of the names of the other pack members _that he knew would make it to first string because of fucking course_ and he was instead looking for his own name. Duh. He’d almost lost hope when he suddenly saw ‘Stiles Stilinski” tacked on at the bottom of the list almost haphazardly; like an afterthought.

But it was there all the same. He stared in shock at his name for a moment before letting out a whoop of oy. He’d made it to the first string. He excitedly shot off a text to the pack announcing his victory as he clumsily pulled out his crumpled 10 Year Plan.

  * Impress Mr. Harris with an on topic essay
  * ~~Make it to first string on the lacrosse team~~
  * Ask Lydia to go to prom
  * Enjoy prom anyways
  * Graduate as 2nd (because Lydia will obviously be first)
  * Get into a good university
  * Get my dad to go on a date with Ms. McCall
  * ~~Train with Allison and become a hunter~~
  * ~~Become Scott’s emissary~~
  * Get a significant other



He grinned to himself as he considered all the things on his list that he’d already crossed off. The list was kind of short… so he decided to add things as he went along.

  * Score a goal at an important game



That should be simple enough. Ironically – is that even ironic? It has to be some kind of irony… he’ll need to review for that English exam coming up at the end of the year – it wouldn’t even be the first time he’d do it either. If he could manage that while being skinny and useless, he should definitely be able to now.

 

* * *

 

After that, things began to pick up. Lots of schoolwork (cough*dealing with Mr. Harris/ special treatment*cough), lacrosse games, and of course, the monster of the week. It was a rather eventful year, however, nowhere near as busy and eventful as the past two years. But he was still exhausted and eager to leave Beacon Hills behind. Although… the 10 year limit weighed heavily on his mind. Sure, he could die at any moment but it was another thing to _know_ that in 10 years he’d be sent to hell whether he likes it or not.

He’d be dragged down y hell hounds. Not a fun time or so he’d heard.

But that imminent date wasn’t going to stop him! So he slowly began to cross things off his list and add other smaller goals along the way. The pack was all too eager to help. Speaking of the pac, he’d begun getting closer and closer with each member, savouring each moment he had with them; all of them knowing ful well that they could die at any moment. No one said anything when Stiles got clingy. It was just accepted.

But he got closer with 2 members in particular. He was already super close with Scott – all animosity on Scott’s part had been completely reversed as soon as Allison returned – but he began to spend more time with Allison. So maybe it was ScottandAllison and Stiles instead of ScottandStiles and Allison, but Allison seemed convinced they should be good friends. And that was fine with him.

But what really turned around was his newfound friendship with Lydia. He and Lydia had already had a pretty strong (or so he liked to believe) tentative friendship before the Nogitsune and all that. However, upon Allison’s return her period of grief ended and they grew closer than ever. Like Chris Argent, Lydia was smart. Only, she didn’t quite piece together that he’d made a demon deal, but she knew he had something to do with Allison’s return. But she’d figure it out eventually; she was a genius after all.

Stiles was just kind of grateful that she hadn’t verbalized her theories. He kind of wanted to just forget his impending damnation and both Deaton and Chris looking at him with thinly veiled looks of pity was not helping. Lydia, Allison, and Scott were great though. Especially Lydia. She pushed him farther than he’d ever thought he’d be able to go, and in no time he was 2nd in the school despite his ADHD and the monster of the week. The year just seemed to fly by and then they were applying to college and university.

That brought up the issue of keeping the pack together. There was no way they’d all be able to stay together unless they all went to the community college like Scott and Allison were planning on doing. Kira wanted to go to Tokyo and Lydia wasn’t going to settle for anything less than an Ivy League school. While Stiles 100% believed that Kira would be just fine by herself in Japan, he was a bit more reluctant to let Lydia go alone. So he crammed even more and applied to all the schools he thought would interest Lydia.

He as her emotional crutch just as much as she was his.

And that’s how they all ended up at Stiles’ house, each holding a decently sized stack of letter. All of them were unopened because the pack had decided they’d open them up together. Stiles nervously tore through the envelopes of his letters as he watched the others reactions out of the corner of his eye. What if he didn’t get accepted?

“I got into Tokyo!” Kira cried excitedly as she basically dumped the rest of her letters on the floor. So at least one of them will be going out of the country for at least 4 years. Fuck.

Scott and Allison had only had one letter each and were happily cuddling together as they watched everyone else read through their letters. Stiles let out a relieved sigh as he read through all of his _acceptance_ letters. He wasn’t rejected, thank fuck.

They all gathered around the couch, dumping rejections letters on the floor as they went and only holding onto the acceptance letter. “So obviously Allison and I plan on staying here and going to the community college. With me as an alpha I can’t afford to leave.” Scott said in a matter of fact tone to get the ball rolling. Danny held up his and Ethan’s letters.

“We both got into Cambridge, so we’ll be joining Jackson in England.” He says softly.

Kira smiled sheepishly, “well you guys all know I’ll be going to Tokyo.” Scott nodded and turned to stare expectantly at Lydia and Stiles. Stiles shuffled awkwardly before turning his own gaze to Lydia. She rolled her eyes before holding up her 4 acceptance letter in a triumphant manner.

“As you all know, I applied to many Ivy League schools but these are my top 4; MIT, Stanford, Yale, and Harvard.” She smirked as she saw many of the pack’s eyes bug out, although Stiles showed no reaction due to the fact that he had been accepted at 2 out of the 4 schools. “I haven’t decided where I’m going yet, but I’m leaning towards MIT or Harvard.”

Now it was only him that had to reveal his plans. He blushed and shuffled awkwardly before hiding up his own letters. “I was accepted with a full ride at Harvard so… there’s no way I’m passing up that.” Scott and Allison beamed at him and they tackled him, followed closely by the rest of the pack.

“Well, Harvard it is.” Lydia declared suddenly and Stiles fought the urge to grin. They may all be separating for now, but at least he’d have Lydia.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that the whole stress of university/college/post-secondary was over, there were more things to focus on, like prom and the end of the year. Which to a teen were pretty important. So, despite the fact that Lydia had originally gained popularity through being a pretty airhead, she managed to keep her status after it was revealed she was a genius. If anything her popularity grew and she became even more untouchable. It helped that she was part of the incredibly tight-knit pack.

The rest of the school might not know that the pack were all involved in the supernatural, but they knew that if something strange happened they were always involved. The pack just oozed an aura of danger which tended to make people cautious to approach. It didn’t help that they were constantly surrounded by death. It didn’t help that they were constantly surrounded by death. Jackson had died on the football field only to show up at the school the next day, and the he left for England.

Erica and Bod had been killed after running away and Allison and Aiden were killed in a supposed mugging. Then Allison returned a while later without an explanation. A bunch of people died at the hospital and at the police station, and the pack were right in the middle of things. That’s not even counting Peter Hale, and Kate and Victoria argent.

The entire town knew something was up and that their rather pathetic excuses were a lie. Most believed that it ws gang violence, but everyone left it alone. If the pack _was_ a gang, then they were a dangerous gang that shouldn’t be interfered with. They’d yet to be unseated as the top dog in Beacon Hills. They were close and unapproachable. It also didn’t help that they were easily the hottest people in the school. Kira, Lydia and Allison were a given as they were all gorgeous. And anyone with eyes knew Danny and Ethan were hot. Scott had had his glow up moment when he’d become a werewolf so he was suddenly attractive now. It was Stiles that had really stumped people. A year of two ago, Stiles had easily been the most undateable guy at Beacon Hills High. But then as soon as shit started getting weird he progressively got hotter. It wasn’t anything immediate, and it was more of an intimidating attractiveness.

Never thought we’d see the day when _Stiles_ was intimidating. Jackson would fall over laughing. Peter Hale would roll over in his grave.

He gained muscle, his hair lengthened and he got paler. There were almost permanent bags under his eyes now (although they were subtle), and he had this glint in his otherwise dead amber eyes. He been stopped his flailing, although it was obvious he was always vigilante; some people were even fully convinced he had PTSD.

Sure the rest of them exuded an aura of danger, but they were still open and did approach others. Stiles… well Stiles wasn’t even used to having so man people in the pack, And despite the fact that Scott was clearly the leader of their “gang” everyone could see that it was Stiles that called the shots. They couldn’t tell I Scott was the puppet and Stiles the puppeteer or if Scott was just a front to protect the real leader; but everyone knew Stiles was I charge.

And because they were teenagers the possibility of _Stiles_ _Stilinski_ being the head of a violent gang only made the pack _more_ interesting. Because the teens in Beacon Hills just seem to have absolutely no self-preservation on instincts.

It was really becoming a problem.

Point is, the pack was hot and dangerous and WOW did people want to take any one of them to prom. Whether to gain status or to find out exactly what was happening in Beacon Hills obviously depended on the person.

But yes, it was promposal season and people were getting weird. Almost immediately after prom was announced Scott pulled out a bouquet of roses and asked Allison. She smiled softly and accepted without missing a beat. With AlliScott kicking off the whole promposal issue, many were rather theatric. Ethan straight up dressed like Captain America _for the entire day_ to ask Danny; who of course, said yes. Kira had received many, many, requests, but she finally accepted a promposal from one of the school’s nonames. He got average grades and didn’t really stand out. He was normal.

Maybe that’s why she chose him. She deserved a bit of normal.

But that still left Lydia and Stiles dateless. No one had worked up the courage to ask Stiles yet and he was still convinced he was completely undateable and Lydia was receiving promposal after promposal as expected. Each one more ridiculous than the last. Surprisingly – or really not all that unexpected considering what he knew about her – she turned them all down.

This of course just made them try harder. She was “playing hard to get” or something. Men could be awfully stupid. But then one day while they were eating lunch at their usual place in the cafeteria when the captain of the school’s football team decided to walk up with his usual entourage.

Now despite the fact that Beacon Hills tended to favour lacrosse, their high school also had a football team. It was stupid and the only reason it existed was because some rich brat (the quarterback) had moved here last year and thought he was the shit. He continued to try and take over the high school in Jackson’s absence, but everyone hated him. He bought his followers and was even more of an asshole than Jackson had ever been or could be. He was still popular in a sense, but not in the way that the pack was. It was weird but so was high school.

Lydia’s eyes flickered briefly towards her bag and then the approaching football player. She glanced at Allison briefly (who happened to look a little panicked which worried Stiles greatly) before leveling the jock and pose with a cool stare. He smirked at her before gesturing towards his group of reluctant looking lackeys. He could just tell that they were going to do something stupid.

One of the reluctant lackey’s depressingly pulls out a CD player that was clearly meant to look like an old-fashioned boom box.

Yeah this was going to be really embarrassing.

With the start of the music (which sounded like something that should belong in a 1980 movie) the quarterback stepped forward with a perverse grin on his face. _“Heyyyyy, Lydia.”_ He purred suggestively. Lydia rolled her eyes and glared at him.

“You’re all the same. You’ve got a left hand. Use it.” The quarterback honest to god _pouted **.**_

“Don't talk mean like that. You'll hurt their feelings.” And then he began to sing.

  
_You make my balls so_[blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs).  
_You hurt them badly._  
_You make my balls so blue._  
_They're hangin' sadly._  
_What did they do to you_  
_that you hate them so?_  
_Don't run from me --_  
_They're all beat up_  
_like a tackling dummy!_

All of the jocks had started this weird dance routine that made half of them look severely constipated and Stiles didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. They were obviously mortified to even be singing backup for this guy, but they clearly didn’t have a choice. Most of their social standings relied entirely on the quarterback. And if he didn’t have their backs they’d be social pariahs.

 _They long for your embrace!_  
_They're warm like mittens!_  
_They'll curl up on your face_  
_and purr like kittens!_  
_You make my balls so blue!_  
_Just look at them glow..._  
_I’m beggin' you!_  
_Don't make my balls so blue._  
  
He growled. What the fuck! This was getting date-rapey real fast. Like seriously? Was this meant to woo people? Did anyone actually fall for this bullshit???

 _You make my balls so blue,_  
_so please say hello!_  
_Hold 'em!_  
_Enfold 'em,_  
_and never let go!_  
  
_Once you were geeky and nerdy,_  
_but they knew you're dirty._  
_You've set them on fire,_  
_Whatever you require they'll do!_  
_So take 'em home to meet your parents!_

By now Lydia had stood up and was staring at them with a stoic expression. It was a stone mask and Stiles couldn’t pick up any emotions off of her. Not for the first time, he wished that he had werewolf senses. He liked being human and everything, but a stony stoic Lydia was a puzzle that one would need all the hints ever to solve.

Allison on the other hand, was an open book and boy was she _pissed_. She was fuming as Scot visibly had to hold her back from launching herself at the underclassmen. And for good reason too.  
  
_They'll wear a suit and tie,_  
_and a fancy collar!_  
_They'll sing a lullaby:_  
_La la la la la!_

That was just juvenile. These lyrics sure were a freaking work of art man. No wonder Allison was pissed. Girls now had an even higher level of respect if _this_ was the shit they had to deal with almost daily. Because, guys. C’mon. You know how they are.

 _Please make these balls not blue,_  
_Just for a while!_  
_Can't wait till later,_  
_my pants are rubbin'_  
_like a hot cheese grater!_

That actually sounded… really painful. As a still virgin (at least mentally. The whole nogistune taking over an fucking Malia was considered rape to him and that doesn’t count okay) human he wasn’t one to talk. But come on. Trying to convince someone that they should have sex with you when they clearly don’t want to wasn’t cool. Like, at all.

 _They will protect you._  
_Defend you._  
_Respect you._  
_Befriend you --_  
_Like Winnie-the-Pooh!_  
_Baby baby baby they're so blue!_

Was the quarterback that much of a imbecile that he thought these lyrics would help him score a girl like Lydia? Damn he totally deserved whatever Lydia decided to do to him after this.

 _My balls will work for you._  
_They will obey ya!_  
_They really need rescue!_  
_Like Princess Leia!_  
_Baby, you gots to come through._  
_Teach them to smile!_  
_You got no clue how much_  
_these two depend on you --_  
_Please help them through!_  
_My balls are in your court!_  
  
_My balls are in your court!_ The jocks behind them continued to echo the main singer.

 _You make my balls so blue!  
You shake them,  
you quake them,  
  
Good God! _ The quarterback crowed while grinning lecherously at the girls of the pack. __  
  
You break – The jocks continued to sing in the background  
  
My balls! The quarterback belted out looking real proud of himself.  
You make my balls so blue!  
  
The football players continued to do a basic glee-typical step ball change dance routine as they looked increasingly uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

 _You make my balls so blue!_  
_You take them,_  
_You bake them,_  
_Chrissake --_  
  
_You make my balls so blue!_  
_Please make their dreams come true,_  
_and make these balls not blue!  
_

He ended his run with a grin. “So, go to prom with me?” he asked – well mor elike stated. He grinned cockily, posturing in front of the entire gawking audience. He was so confident that she’d sy yes. Everyone waited anxiously for Lydia’s reaction.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Lydia was absolutely livid. She had a wild look in her eyes as she stormed towards the quarterbacks, her eyes wild. The clicks of her heels echoed loudly in the silence that had fallen over the cafeteria. Then she slaps him before kicking him in the aforementioned balls. “Only a blind harlot would want to go out with _you_! And maybe not even then because blind people have standards too.” She sneered at the wincing teen. “Now if you’d crawl away, you’ve derailed my plans and I refuse to let you ruin them completely.” She sniffed sticking her nose pompously in the air.

The football team scurried away with their leader in tow lest they incur her wrath. She huffed angrily and stomped back towards the lunch group. Allison immediately handed her her bag and whispered frantically. Lydia scowled in anger. “It’s already too late to make it perfect now. I’m not going to wait till tomorrow fo that moron to decide it’s a good idea to try something like that again.” That confused Stiles. What was she doing? What couldn’t wait until tomorrow And it would change that douche bags mind? What.

Stiles was very confused. Would Lydia be asking someone to prom? They were a pretty progressive school for a small town and even though it wasn’t “girls choice” it wasn’t unheard of for a girl to ask a guy or even another girl. And of course o one save the football team even attempted to discriminate against Danny.

Then Lydia opens her bag and then dumped it n Allison’s lap. She pulled out a single rose wrapped in cellophane and delicately held out the rose so the entire cafeteria could see it. “Since _some_ of you seem to lack tact, you’ve forced my hand.” She said, projecting her voice so the still silent group of students could hear. “I’d rather have done this privately and had been planning to later today, but well… circumstances have changed.”

She spun on her heel suddenly and walked elegantly towards Stiles, holding out the rose like an offering. “Because I really couldn’t resist bating you to the punch; Stiles will you go to prom with me?” She asked, not unconfidently but also not certain. Stiles stood numbly and stared at Lydia for a moment, struggling to remember to breathe. He was shocked.

Lydia Martin was asking _him._ Stiles Stilinski, to go to prom with _her_.

What the fuck.

He took a moment to process things, but he already knew his answer. “Yes.” He breathed out. Lydia’s smile could have powered an entire city. Stiles gingerly took the rose from Lydia but then she surprised everyone by pulling on his shirt collar and smashing their lips together. Stiles froze for a moment before kissing back, it was all too easy to ignore everyone else in the room.

He was making out with _Lydia Martin_ in front of the entire school.

Holy shit.

Lydia broke the kiss and turned to smile smugly at the gawking onlookers. “He’s mine, so back off.” She said with a grin full of teeth before pulling him back in for another kiss. Holy shit indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate adding pictures. But heads up folks. Next chapter is the end.

Prom was, as expected, an event. He was taking _Lydia_ to prom too, so the week leading up to prom was also an event. He wasn’t going to lie, shopping with Lydia was a lot. The day after she’d asked him to prom, she’d immediately taken him shopping after school was done. She hadn’t bought a dress or shoes yet, and he _absolutely_ had to match and he _had_ to be there for the selection process as well.

Lydia’s dress was the priority as it was ‘easier to match a suit with a dress than a dress with a suit’ or so Lydia claimed. He didn’t understand this, wasn’t it the same thing? But he was smart enough to not say that out loud. Surprisingly Lydia asked him for his opinion on her dress. At first he sort of just sat there and was dazzled by her beauty, but at Lydia’s huff of annoyance he actually offered his opinion on her dress choices. With any other girl, this would be dangerous, but for some unknown reason Lydia preferred to hear what looked bad on her. _From a guy’s perspective_. Girls made no sense at all.

So the shopping trip for her quickly went from “you’ll look amazing no matter what you wear” to “you can’t wear red because it will clash with your hair,” “I know black is slimming but aa. You’re already super skinny and b. you don’t want to look like you’re going to a funeral,” and “you have pale skin so white will just wash you out.”

If you ask where Stiles got this knowledge you won’t get an answer. He’d gone on too many shopping trips with Allison. (She looked best in a delicate baby blue because it went with her pale skin and dark hair and it also had the added bonus of bringing out her eyes.)

In the end Lydia decided to go with a short navy two-piece dress for mobility. The top had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder straps that gave the dress an almost medieval elegance. The skirt was high waisted, leaving only a sliver of pale skin peeking through in between the two pieces. The skirt fell elegantly in the typical 50s poodle skirt poof. For shoes, she finally settled on a simple black strappy closed toe pair of stilettos.

After that long and exhausting process, it was his turn. This time, it took infinitely less time and pain to find a suit. Lydia – who’d gotten Stiles to take a picture of her in the dress before it was sent away to be tailored – simply walked around the store and checked how the suit’s colour and cut looked with both the dress and Stiles. It took about 25 minutes and 1 store to find a suit. Then he’d been fitted and the suit sent to the same tailor that was doing Lydia’s dress.

Bu that entire ordeal wasn’t anything compared to the actual prom night. Unsurprisingly they were attacked at the dance. Surprisingly, it was completely _not_ supernatural. Some asshole, his group of friends, and his girlfriend decided it would be a good idea to try and shoot up the school. They didn’t even _try_ to hide their identities. It was some stupid group of freshmen who weren’t happy with dropping down the social ladder after coming to high school and thought the solution would be to up their street cred.

And _obviously_ the best way was to shoot up the senior prom that hosted the most dangerous people in Beacon Hills. What.

Lydia was pissed.

At first Stiles had been prepared to allow them to posture for a bit before calling the police, but he didn’t think they’d actually load the guns, let alone attempt to use them. But then Scott had to be his heroic self and attempt to control the situation. Thank fuck the ringleader had bad aim or things would have gotten complicated very fast. T’s not like they had wolfs bane bullets, but his healing factor would raise a lot of questions. But as soon as that one shot rang through the air Stiles was on the move.

He left Lydia’s side only long enough t sprint to the front and knock the gun out of the leader’s hands. He’d been stupid enough to hold in a single hand and was still taken off guard by the recoil, so it was ridiculously easy. Then it was a simple manner of strong arming the admittedly scrawny kid into a choke hold and placing his own gun to the kid’s temple. The kid let out a whimper at the feeling of cold metal at his temple. Damn these kids were hella unprepared. That was just stupid. They were challenging what they knew to be a powerful gang and most appeared to have not even held a gun before.

“Why’d you have to do this here? Seriously?! Prom.” Stiles asked in exasperation. There was an audible shudder through the room at his words. He wasn’t afraid and he was _annoyed_ with the fact that the kid chose prom night to do ‘this’ as he referred to it. He rolled his eyes before speaking once more, almost casually throwing his head over his shoulder. “Scott? Call the police and get my dad on the phone.” He ordered clearly paying no mind to the fact that he had a gun to another student’s head.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have this sorted out in no time.” He said in an almost bored tone to the rest of the senior students. Then he turned his attention back to the other freshmen who were still holding their guns, although they looked very nervous now that their leader was effectively neutralized.

“So here’s how it’s going to go,” he smirked at the uncertain group of gun wielding students. Almost as if on cue, the rest of the pack wrestled the guns from the others. After possessing the guns they shoved them all into the center of the room. “Scotty here is going to call the police, and you’re going to tell them exactly what happened.”

The leader, who no longer had a gun to his head, was suddenly filled with confidence, _for some fucking reason_. “Yeah?” he asked cockily, “what if we don’t, huh? You’re the ones holding the guns. Who are the police more likely to believe?” he challenged. Wow. This kid seriously didn’t do his research. Without blinking an eye Stiles turned off the safety on the gun he was toying with. He cocked his head to the side as he aimed the gun at the idiot with ease.

“Do you really want to try me?”

There was an audible click as Lydia flicked off the safety next to Stiles. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder in an almost smug manner. “His dad is the sheriff, dip shit. And the entire class will back us up if they know what’s good for them. Watch yourself kid, it would be almost too easy to just… slip. He accidentally shot himself in the confusion when we tried to keep everyone calm. Who are the police more likely to believe? The sheriff’s kid or the teenage school shooter?” she mocked, throwing the kids words back in his face.

The kid gulped before backing down, clearly not willing to risk Lydia… slipping. Enough dead bodies had been ‘found’ by her to make anyone nervous. Stiles didn’t put the safety back on until the police arrived. None of the pack dropped their guns, although Allison made a rather big show of examining the gun she held, making it clear she knew how to handle it. Scott had called the police and they’d arrived in record time.

The pack all immediately handed over the guns, of course. It was funny really how quick it all went down. None of the deputies even bothered to take their statements or even look at them sideways. The pack was always mixed up in something or another. There was never enough legit evidence to get any of them in trouble so it was just a waste of time to bring them in.

Plus Stiles was the sheriff’s son and the pack seemed to be the only ones who knew what was going on in Beacon Hills. They just left them alone now. Stiles had even seen police officers turn the other way and leave when he was wearing his somewhat infamous red hoodie. It was rather amusing. Once the police had cleared out – his had leaving with a simple pat on the shoulder – the students seemed to remember they could talk. During all the chaos and chatter the pack gathered their things and left the building. But Stiles turned around and grinned wolfishly at the other students and left them with a closing remark.

“For the record, I’m not the head. I’m the left hand.”

 

* * *

 

From then on life was pretty good. There wasn’t any more big crisis’s in Beacon Hills and they all finished post-secondary without much fanfare. Lydia of course was valedictorian and Stiles was content to go with the flow. Scott and Allison got hitched approximately 2 years after graduation to no one’s surprise, and the were closey followed by Ethan and Danny once gay marriage was legal. Kira had returned to Beacon Hills and was now teaching and enjoying the single life. Ethan and Danny were working on the same computer company. Scott was a veterinarian and Allison was an Olympic archer. She was taking some time off to be a mother though, considering her and Scott had a little one on the way.

As for Stydia, well, Lydia was the head of a research department and she was changing the world. Stiles worked as a deputy for Beacon Hills and would soon take over his father’s position as the sheriff. In his free time he wrote mythological fiction. He drew inspiration from Carver Edlund’s _Supernatural_ and wrote about Beacon Hills with Scott’s go ahead. He of course changed the names of the location and people, but everything else was the same. He called it _Teen Wolf_ in a stroke of humour, and it was surprisingly popular.

He thought the title was hilarious but Lydia just rolled her eyes. They’d gotten married the year before, Lydia taking his name. Life was good. But as he finished up his final book to send away to an editor, he noticed the date. His time was almost up. He had around a month left to make arrangements. He sighed, this wasn’t going to be a fun last month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Ironically, it happened during a pack meeting. He’d been anxious for days and had seen the hounds of hell out of the corner of his eyes. However, he wanted one last pack meeting you know? They were just catching up on each other’s lives when a sharp loud barking growl cut through the air. Stiles froze in fear. Scott’s head whipped around to where the sound came from. “What was that?” he asked. Everyone but Stiles looked confused.

“They can’t hear them.” He whispered. The only reason that Scott could hear it at all was because of the enhanced alpha senses. That’s when the growling started. It was low, and slowly more and more growls joined in a horrible harmony. Stiles resisted the urge to tremble in terror. The growls got louder and suddenly the betas lurched forward, dragging their partners behind them. Kira and Lydia stuck close to each other, which left Stiles alone in the center of the room.

“What the fuck is that?” Ethan growled, turning his glowing eyes to stare a hole into Stiles. “What do you know?” he growled. Ethan and Stiles had never been the best of friends – not since Aiden stayed dead – so it really wasn’t that big of a surprise that he was the one to demand answers first. His mate was in danger and his sense were going wild even though he couldn’t see anything. Stiles had learned a long time ago that wolves didn’t like that. Stiles closed his eyes in pain. It was too late to do anything about his fate now.

“They’re here for me. They won’t hurt you unless you get in the way.” His voice was strained as his heart sped up in fear. He was officially panicking now. Not a great thing to do in a room filled with supernatural creatures with super senses. Before anyone else could move, Stiles suddenly flung mountain ash in the air and _willed_. Like magic, the ash obeyed his will and flung through the air until it landed in a neat wall in front of the pack. Stiles was of course, left unaffected, as was the door. It was actually like a semi-circle keeping the pack trapped near the walls of the living room.

“Stiles,” Lydia whispered, her voice trembling slightly due to fear. Stiles internally winced, Lydia hadn’t been afraid in a long long time. He’d almost forgotten what it sounded like; Lydia’s fear. Outwardly, he smiled over his shoulder at her in an attempt to be reassuring.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have much time left and I know none of you understand what’s happening. If you want the how’s and why’s just read the last Teen Wolf book or talk to Chris or Deaton. They know what I did. Just know that I love you. All of you. And I’m sorry I can’t give you a better explanation right now but I’m short on time.” A couple tear began to leak out of his eyes as he spoke. “Don’t repeat my mistakes okay? Let’s let the dead stay dead from now on.”

“Stiles, you’re scaring me.” Lydia chocked out, tears beginning to leak out of her own eyes. Mascara ran down her face but she didn’t even bother to try and wipe it away. Stiles still thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He’d miss her so much.

Stiles continued to speak, pointedly ignoring the many red eyes peaking through the window. “Scott, you’re the best friend I could ask for and I consider you my brother. Look after my dad for me? Tell him I love him and make sure he doesn’t start drinking again and that he eats healthily. Allison, I’m so glad that I had these last 10 years to see you and Scott be happy together. Tell the little tyke about me okay?” he broke off, looking nervously at the door as the eyes disappeared from view. Any minute now.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Lydia cried as she banged against and invisible barrier. It would hold all of them because that’s what he willed. At least until he was dead anyway.

“Lydia,” he choked up. God he didn’t know how to do this; how to tell her how much she meant to him. “I love you; and I’m so so sorry.” Then a hell – woo! He still had a few puns left in him – broke loose as the door was violently thrown open. To the rest of the pack, claw marks just began to appear on the floor. But to Stiles it was so much worse. The hell hounds were hideous. They resembled bulky misshapen bulldogs and were kind of wispy like smoke. They had glowing red eyes and jaws full of teeth, their maws dripping with acidic saliva. Every drop that fell to the floor sizzled as it burned through wood. Stiles cringed, that’s going to be a shitty reminder.

He involuntarily backed up as the 9 dogs – internally he was joking about them resembling the 9 ring wraiths from Lord of the Rings and thought someone up there was playing a joke on him – advanced, their claws leaving deep gouges in the wood flooring and their cruel eyes staring into his soul. He wondered what they saw as they stared at him in amusement. The pack had all approached the invisible barrier by now and were desperately attempting to get through, but Stiles didn’t want them to get hurt. They stayed safely behind the mountain ash barrier. In Stiles’ moment of distraction the hounds chose to attack.

They launched themselves at him and he was suddenly thrown to the ground. Then they begun tearing into his chest with their razor-sharp claws. Blood was everywhere. Giant gouges just seemed to appear out of nowhere as he was torn to ribbons. Somewhere in the distance Lydia was screaming but Stiles could barely hear it over the hell hound’s growls and the roaring in his ears. Everything became more and more muffled as his vision began to fade. Then silence fell a piercing shriek ripped through the air as Lydia sobbed, signaling Stiles’ death with a note of finality. Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski was dead.

 

* * *

 

Stiles funeral was a big affair, as was every police funeral. Everyone from Beacon Hills came, and even some of Stiles’ university friends went too. It was  grand affair set on Hale property and all of the estranged pack – Jackson, Isaac, Derek and Cora – flew in for the somber ceremony. Each of them had known Stiles to some degree and they’d come to pay their respects to the person who’d done so much for them. They weren’t the only one either. There were plenty of other supernatural creatures who had asked for permission from Alpha McCall to attend the funeral of the human who ran with wolves.

The mortician had worked something just short of a miracle and managed to make Stiles’ mangled corpse look presentable. In a cruel stroke of luck, whatever had killed Stiles had left his face unmarred. To most, Stiles had just been the unfortunate victim of an animal attack; wrong place at the wrong time. But to some, he was so much more. He was the left hand of the McCall pack and the husband of a Banshee. He’d survived being possessed by a nogistune and fought against an alpha pack.

Even though it was the first time in a long time for someone to die of an animal attack in Beacon Hills, it still wasn’t that out of the ordinary that anyone questioned it. The citizens of Beacon Hills knew better than to look to deeply into it. Whatever had managed to take out Beacon Hills’ infamous left hand wasn’t something anyone would want to mess with. It was just a shock that _Stiles_ had been the victim. Of all people.

The weather was dreary and it rained briefly as they lowered his casket into the ground. Lydia stood stonily as she watched her husband’s empty corpse descend into the earth. She would not cry. She had to be strong because Stiles wouldn’t want her to wallow. She’d read what he’d written in Teen Wolf – a name that caused her to release a choked laugh that could easily be confused as a sob instead of the scoff. The sacrifice that the human packmate had made for the huntress and the True Alpha. She placed a hand over her stomach as she turned to leave the freshly covered grave, having stayed hours after all the others left; wallowing in the light rain that created the illusion of tears. Tears that did no justice to her grief.

She never got to tell him.

 

* * *

 

“Mom? Can you tell me about Dad?”

“Well his name was Mieczyslaw, just like yours. But we called him Stiles.”

“Like Aunt Allison and Scott’s son?”

“Yes, they named him after your father just like I did because he saved their lives when we were in high school.”

“Did he know about me? Before he died?”

“No. I was going to tell him the night he died. But I know your father would have loved you very much. He always said he wanted children.”

“I wish I’d had the chance to meet him.”

“Me too, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I might add another little part just like an exert from what could have been in this story. It would be a scene where Stiles basically just breaks down because he realizes that he's going to die. It would be set in high school before he became friends with Allison. Thoughts?


End file.
